implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
List of The Interceptor alien species (History of Margovya)
This is a list of fictional alien species from the Margovyn TV series . Space Brethren The Space Brethren are a species of humanoid extraterrestrials inhabiting the planet Zrr with the Cerrians, and it is the species of which the Interceptor is a member. The Space Brethren are said to be the first species in the entire universe capable of manipulating time, but they had maintained a non-interference policy with temporal events following a disastrous series of experiments that led to the destruction of an entire star cluster colony of Space Brethren and the entrance of the Queefeeleyn from a parallel universe into ours. The Space Brethren once maintained a large colonial empire in at least seven galaxies and two pocket universes before the Disaster of the Great Time Experiment, after which they recalled all their people on their colonies back to Zrr and its home system. They also released pods of their genetic material onto numerous worlds in the universe, but due to a malfunction in the genetic encoding computers, the genetic material became degraded and resulted into a species that resembled the Space Brethren, but had many differences in both internal and external physiology, called the Humans. Rurik Pankavuranov confirmed that the Space Brethren were based on 's , of which the British show's is a member. Humans Humans are the most numerous species in the universe, with the Cerrians and the Kryynou running a close second and third, respectively. Humans arose from the degraded genetic material of Space Brethren, who had sent multitudes of pods containing their genomes to the billions of trillions of planets in the universe to seed life. Humans' main differences with Space Brethren are lesser strength, heart in the chest instead of the groin area, reduced mental capacity, no ability to regenerate, and many more. The planet with the most number of humans is Earth, with over seven billion Humans residing in that planet alone. Most of the Interceptor's companions are Earth Humans, and the Interceptor himself, in his second incarnation, has admitted that he likes the Humans of Earth more than any other species in the universe. Despite a population numbering in the trillions, Humans at the present have not formed a union or an empire, mostly due to the lack of technological advances required for establishing and maintaining an interstellar nation-state. But in at least the 22nd century, the Humans of Earth will eventually come under one rule and embark on a quest to unite with their extraterrestrial cousins. Cerrians The Cerrians are the second sapient species living on Zrr, alongside the Space Brethren. The Cerrians serve as the public face of the Space Brethren to the rest of the universe, which has led to accusations by other species that the Cerrians are actually just slaves of the Space Brethren. Both the Space Brethren and the Cerrians deny this, but this hasn't stopped a few (at least one billion) discontented Cerrians from launching rebellions against the Space Brethren. The Cerrians, being the second-largest species in the universe, control the largest nation-state in the universe. The Cerrian Star Empire controls at least nineteen galaxies wholly, and has planets and colonies in twenty-six more galaxies. It is allies with the Pulsang Space Dominions, and the Kryynou Star Empire, along with space travel-capable Humans. The Interceptor will have many adventures on Cerrian planets, and will even have at least one Cerrian companion. The Cerrians are based on the of popular culture, according to Pankavuranov. Pulsangi The Pulsang Space Dominion, based on the planet Pwolshann, is the second most numerous species in the universe, and the second-largest nation-state. They are allied with the Cerrian Empire, the Kryynou Star Empire, and space travel-capable humans. Pulsangi have large heads, big black eyes, and small bodies, but they have a surprisingly strong capability for strength, power, and withstanding damage. The Pulsangi are notorious for traveling throughout the known universe and performing various medical and genetic experiments on hapless planetbound species, including the Humans of Earth, which prove to be a most interesting species for the Pulsangi, as Earth Humans have one of the richest gene pools in the known universe, and the Pulsangi are seeking to "borrow" some of this genetic material to enrich their own gene pool. The Pulsangi are friendly with the Space Brethren, and at least one Pulsangus will become a companion of the Interceptor. Rurik Pankavuranov confirmed that the Pulsangi are based on the of popular culture. Kryynou Accretians Ekosians Ekosians are Humans from the planet Ekos who have managed to evolve to a technological level similar to Earth Humans, although their spacefaring technology is more advanced than Earth Human space tech. The Ekosians were responsible for developing the philosophy that the Human species is the one true master of the universe, and an Ekosian named Nabmorn came to Earth in an effort to convert the Humans there to the philosophy, which eventually became known on that planet as National Socialism, or Nazism, and Nabmorn was known by the name Martin Bormann on Earth. The Interceptor went to 1945 and returned Bormann to face Ekosian justice on his home planet, but further attempts by the Ekosians to conquer systems led the Interceptor into waging a personal war against the species, and this was further exacerbated by the Messenger giving the Ekosians plans to constructing Earthmade projectile weapons known as "assault rifles." The Ekosians eventually declared war on the Cerrians, the Pulsangi, and the Kryynou, in what would become known as the Great Celestial War. Rurik Pankavuranov stated that the idea of the Ekosians came from a similar species in , although the difference is that his version of the Ekosians developed the idea of Nazism first and spread it to Earth, instead of the other way round. Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Television (Media, History of Margovya) Quazari Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Television (Media, History of Margovya) Category:The Interceptor (History of Margovya)